


Mark Me

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Sam has always had really bad heats and an alpha's knot is the last thing he wants. Sam finds that someone really cares for him and wants to help him through these difficult times, even if knotting and pups will never be an option for them. The problem is he has had a difficult past with the person. Will Dean approve? Is this just a one off heat hook up?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam, Roweana, and Jack had gone out to get some things for a spell. Jack had tagged along because Dean and Cas had been getting a bit freaky lately and they hadn’t been keeping it in their room. Normally Sam would be irritated, but he knew when Dean’s rut and Cas’s heat sync up they lose all control.   
“Samuel, how about we stop to get a bit to eat? You haven’t eaten all day.” Roweana suggested. Sam wasn’t really hungry, but he decided to stop anyway. Sam’s appetite always fluctuates when his heat is approaching. Ever since Sam was young he had really bad heats and got really sick. He suppressed his heats for years, but the suppressants stopped working. When they got to the diner Roweana tried to convince Sam to eat something.   
“I’m not hungry Roweana.” Sam told her, feeling a little frustrated.  
“Are you not feeling well boyo?” She questioned.   
“Not really, it’s nothing.” Sam shrugged off her concern.   
“We we get back to the bunker I can make you something to settle your stomach.” She offered.  
“You don’t have to do that.” Sam said.  
“It’s no trouble Samuel.” She assured him and shot him a kind smile. He wasn’t sure why she was being so nice to him, he couldn’t decide if it was creepy or sweet.   
“You look at Roweana, the way Cas looks at Dean.” Jack observed aloud.  
“What? No, Cas is Dean’s mate.” Sam said in confusion. Jack, being young and a beta, didn’t really understand heats, ruts, and mating yet.   
“Sam is getting close to his heat, Jack. He’d look at any Alpha like that.” Roweana explained. Sam didn’t like the way she phrased that, it kind of made him feel like a whore, but maybe he was just being emotional. Halfway back to the bunker, Sam got hot and his cramps started. He turned the air on full blast and shifted in his seat, as slick started leaking out of him. He just needed to get back to the bunker and lock himself in his room. Unlike most Omega’s, a knot was the last thing he wanted, it only seemed to make his cramps worse. The stretching, while pleasant when he wasn’t in heat, was excruciating when he was in heat. Sam drove pretty fast to get to the bunker and he ran to his room as soon as they did. Sam immediately started building a nest as he tried to see through teary eyes. Nesting was the only thing that made Sam feel even slightly better. After he got settled there was a knock on his door.   
“Samuel? Are you alright?” Roweana asked. Instead of telling her was fine or to go away, Sam was surprised with what actually came out of his mouth.   
“Alpha.” He whimpered. Roweana picked the lock and went inside. She sat on the edge of the bed and Sam cuddled up to her, scenting her.   
“It hurts, Alpha.” He cried.  
“I know Sammy, do you want me to help you?” She asked, not wanting to do anything without his consent.   
“Yes, but no knot.” He said, even his hormone drenched brain knew the pain wasn’t worth the knot.  
“I won’t knot you Sam.” She promised. Roweana took her time and made sure Sam was satisfied, she pulled out just as her knot was starting to swell. Roweana took care of herself and held Sam close.  
“Feel better ‘mega?” She questioned, he nodded against her chest. “Do you want anything to eat?” She asked and he shook his head.   
“I want you to mark me.” He begged.  
“I’ll think about it, if you’ll eat something.” She told him. Sam pouted and protested, saying that he didn’t feel like eating.   
“Omega, you need to keep your strength up.” She said and kissed his scent gland softly, making him moan. “I’ll bring you a sandwich.” Roweana put on one of the men of letters robes and went into the kitchen. Dean was in the kitchen, kissing Cas’s neck while he ate. Dean looked up at Roweana, letting out a growl.  
“Relax Dean, I’m just getting Sam something to eat.” She made a PB&J and brought it to her omega. Sam ate half of the sandwich and pushed the rest away.   
“Sammy, you can’t eat a little more?” She asked, Sam shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “After this heat, I think you should see a doctor, or I could look into some natural remedies.” She offered. He agreed and she went back to kissing him and worshiping his body.   
“Alpha, mark me.” He pleaded. She kissed and licked at his neck, before sinking her teeth into his skin. Sam gasped and arched his back in pleasure and pain.  
“You’re mine now Sam, do you want to make me yours too?” She questioned. Sam nodded and she gave him access to her neck. Sam bit her a little more gently, but enough to leave a mark. The both were euphoric as they swam in each others scent. They had gone from enemies, to allies, to mates. Roweana wondered if Sam would still want her after his heat was over, Sam was wondering if she was up for another round.


	2. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena deals with the reality of having an Omega and let's Sam show her that she a good Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about this chapter is... smutty smut smut.

Chapter two 

Rowena left Sam's room and found Cas and Dean canoodling on the couch.  
“How is Sam?” Dean questioned.  
“He is ok, he was having some bad cramps, I'm just going to heat up a hot water bottle for him.” She told him. Rowena filled up the hot water bottle and took it to Sam, who was groaning and clutching his abdomen.   
“Here you go, my sweet boy.” She said and pressed against him gently. He sighed a little in relief.   
“Alpha I need…” He whimpered.   
“Want me to give you release Samuel?” She questions and he nodded. “I'll get you there with my hand, I don't think you're up for sex right now.” She told him and he nodded again. Rowena undid the drawstring on his sweatpants and pulled him out of them. Sam, being an omega, was small, but Rowena thought he was perfect. She stroked him a couple of times until she was sure he was ready. He was moaning and panting, she didn't want to draw this out, she wanted to get him there quickly so he would feel better. She put her mouth on him and swirled her tongue around the tip and dipped into the slit.  
“Feels so good, alpha.” Sam hissed. “Everything you give me is so good.” He said as he started to thrust into her warmth. She ran her finger over his folds, teasing the lips and brushing past his sensitive love button. Rowena slipped her finger into his folds, it was immediately drenched in his sweet smelling slick. His toes curled as he clenched around her finger and fisted the sheets. He bit his lip and struggled to control the jerking of his hips. Rowena licked the vein on the underside of his shaft and took her mouth off of him. He gave her a questioning look before she pulled his pants down farther and spread his lips apart. She licked a stripe down the length of it and stopped before reaching the place where his desire burned.  
“Please alpha.” He begged, she hadn't wanted to drag this out, but Sammy was so cute when he was flustered from all the teasing.  
“You want a little attention on your clit, baby? Will that get you there?” She questioned.  
“Yes!” He screamed. “Please suck on my clit.” He pleaded, Rowena couldn't get enough of the desperation in his voice. She closed her mouth around his little bean and lavished it with her tongue while palming the rest of him with her hands. More slick and precum dribbled out of him and she could tell he was close. She didn't really want to have to clean the sheets so she put her mouth over his shaft again and pistoned her fingers in and out of him.  
“Alpha… I'm gonna..” Before Sam could finish his sentence he came, milking her fingers and making her wish she had been inside of him. Rowena swallowed and tucked him back into his sweatpants.   
“Better Omega?” She asked.  
“Yes.” He sighed in post orgasmic bliss.   
“Do you want something to eat?” She questioned, he shook his head.  
“Will you at least drink a protein shake for me? I know you aren't hungry, but you'll feel worse later if you don't have something now.” She said as she ran her blunt nails over his scalp. Rowena knew that she could just use her alpha voice and order him to eat, but she didn't want to, it seemed too harsh.  
“Ok Alpha.” He agreed and nuzzled up to her. She sat up and helped him to the kitchen. He sat at the table as she mixed up the shake. He drank most of it and they went back to his room. She knew his heat would be over soon, she just prayed he wouldn't regret being with her. Rowena hadn't been with an omega I'm a long time, she wasn't even sure if she could be a good alpha. All she could do was make sure Sam was happy and comfortable. After a few hour Rowena helped Sam take a bath. She should have cleaned him up sooner, a good alpha would have. As she cleaned him up he snaked his hand up to her breast and tweaked her nipple.   
“Samuel, naughty boy, I'm trying to clean you up.”  
“You didn't get off earlier, can I get you off?” He asked. She wanted to clean him up and get him back in bed, but her body had other plans. She could feel her penis growing hard and the head pushing its way out of her.   
“Sam you need to rest.” She protested.  
“Alpha, you made me feel good, I want to make you feel good too.” He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.   
“Ok Sammy.” She laid back against the shower wall, opened her legs, and closed her eyes. Rowena didn’t like to be the only one receiving pleasure, it made her feel selfish. She was supposed to be making Sam feel good, but if Sam really wanted to, then it was fine. Sam played with the head and slit until she was fully hard and unsheathed. She bit her lip and moaned as precum beaded at her slit. Sam lapped it up and Rowena started to pant. She knew this wasn’t going to last long, because her knot was starting to swell. Sam sucked on the tip while he rubbed her breast. Rowena wanted to cum badly, but she couldn’t, Sam wasn’t putting pressure on her knot.  
“Please.” She begged before she could stop the word from leaving her mouth.  
“What do you want me to do Alpha?” Sam asked curiously as he thumbed her slit.   
“Nothing, it’s fine.”  
“Alpha, please let me make you feel good.” He asked. She said nothing and just kept biting down on her lip. Sam seemed to pick up on the issue. “Alpha I enjoy making you happy. Tell me how to make you happy.”  
“Squeeze my knot.” She relented. Sam gripped her knot and massaged it, Rowena threw her head back as her knot throbbed in Sam’s hand. Sam’s pressure was somehow perfect and almost too much at the same time.   
“Sam!” She yelled as she came, splattering all over Sam’s chest.   
“So much for cleaning you up.” She sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if I need to continue this, or if Sam/Roweana just isn't your fav, but you'd like another A/B/O pair.


End file.
